Endings Are Never Happy
by Bluebunny2006
Summary: 4 years... A clash in, misunderstandings... Trunks and Pan havent saw each other for years... Pan leaves him a message, they run into each other... Romance? Rivals? Love? Hate? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z….

-

"Trunks, this is Pan. I just called to see how you were doing, I heard of your and Maroons split and im so sorry. I hope your alright, im so sorry I haven't saw anyone in a while. Things have changed and I think its for the best. Hope to hear from you soon." The answering machine echoed, Trunks looked down at the floor.

"Your wrong Pan." Trunks said aloud. He had about lost everything and that girl just told him it was for the best, that mad his blood boil. What did she know?

--

Pan checked the clock. It was almost 4pm so her shift was about over she smiled. "Thank KAMI!"

Her hands were sore from all the scrubbing and her apron was wet and nasty, food was splattered all over it. It had been a busy day, and she was glad it was over. Two years as a waitress was boring and she was living proof.

Customers laughed and chatted as they ate, some even danced to the song from the juke box. For some reason Pan noticed no one old was here. Looking at everyone she saw the oldest person looked in his late 30's. She sighed.

Trunks…. She had sent him a message the other day because he wasn't home and she really wanted to talk to him. She doubted he'd call her back. Pan looked around at the place disgusted. Trunks and Maroon had been married for 3 years and the little skank had said it was over. Over! HA! It was a marriage not a boyfriend girlfriend thing.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her employer came up to her and smiled. "P-Chan, your day is done. You can go home. Thanks for staying over."

"Your welcome, Mr. Sires." Pan returned the smile and removed her apron. Walking to the bathroom she removed her work clothes and put on a pair of grey pants and a tight white shirt. Her black work shoes were left on because she was too tired to take them off.

Stepping out of the place a wave of hot air hit her. She groaned she had been in cold air all day that she almost forgot it was summer.

--

Trunks walked along the side walk he was sick of staying in his house alone. It was getting old and wearing him out. His thoughts kept flipping from Maroon to his next meeting. "Things are for the best." Her voice kept going through his head.

'Pan tell me… What the hell do you know!' Trunks thought. Six hours and that statement was still in his head. Aren't old friends suppose to help?

Before he knew it he walked head on with someone else and the both fell. Trunks looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Pans eyes widened. "Im so sorry, I should have bee-Trunks?" Her word were cut short at the look upon his hansome face.

'Things are for the best.' All the anger and frustration hit him at once. "Pan Chan. How fucking nice to see you, what do you want to say…" Trunks looked straight at her on the ground as he stood up. "Something about my life!"

Pan starred at him, he was mad… At her what did she do? Why was he yelling at her…

Trunks sighed. Why the hell did he just do that, the anger in him suddenly gone.

Looking away from him Pan stood up. She hadn't saw him in years an for that long she finally see's him and he yells at her. 'Something about my life?' Pan held back a sob. She had missed the idiot.

"Pan… I… Im sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Trunks walked over to her and put his arms around her, the contact sent a wave of heat through his body. 'You've grown up haven't you. Your no longer the Pan I use to know, well in appearance.' he sighed.

Pan returned the hug. "Hey Trunks." She smiled.

Her smile for a second made him forget everything that had happen for the past few years. "Hey Panny.

It seems you've grown."

Pan pushed him away. "Hmph. What did you think would happen to me in 4 years. Lets see… I grow shorter and younger." She giggled.

"No. I just didn't expect to see you. You called me the other day and left a message and it… I don't know. Ive been through a lot lately." He looked away. "When she left me… I don't know… It hurt. Heh, now she's dating Goten, my best friend."

Pan looked at him not knowing what to do, 4 years away changed people and she felt like she didn't know this Trunks. The one she use to now didn't talk to her about his life. They'd always joke and talk about things their families were doing.

" I don't know what to say Trunks… you seem to me like a different person." Pan said sadly , watching as he looked at her.

Trunks shook his head. "Im no different than I was when we were younger. HA! Younger we're 8 years apart. Pan, I think ive missed you."

Pan smirked. "Same here. Its niece to sit and talk to you, and all, but Ive got to wake up tomorrow at 6 in the morning. " Pan walked over to him her arms went around his waist and she sighed. Warm, and safe. Not hers. "Bye Trunks." Her voice broke at the end.

"He returned the embrace. "Bye Panny, call me sometime. Like I said ive missed you." He let her go. "Bye."

They went their separate ways.

-

TO Be Continued…

A/N: Umm…. I just wanted to write a DBZ fiction. Trunks and Pan are my favorite couple. I Hope you like this chapter… Tell me if you want me to continue or not. One more thing: Looking over this chapter I realized I didnt once explain the character... Or the way they look... etc. I will in up comming chapter. I know I know, Oh well. Bye.


End file.
